Nami's Struggle
by grey-fullbuster1996
Summary: Nami starts to feel uneasy because Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji are acting wierd towards her. Is she in love? if she is than which one?  Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is The first time I publish a story I hope you all enjoy it. Please Review, Thank You.

Story Time: A little before water seven.

It was a regular day on the sunny, everyone minding his own business. Nami was in her room drawing a map, sanji was cooking, Zoro was working out in the crows nest, and luffy and ussop were fishing, while chopper and robin were playing chess.

Sanji prepared tea for nami and entered her room to deliver it. "Nami-san I prepared tea for you" Sanji said with his usual smile. " Thank you sanji-kun just put it here and leave please" she said in her usual tone. "Sorry for bothering you" he said with an unusually sad voice. "Was he sad just now, no was he disappointed" she thought " I don't know, maybe my imagination". The door creaked as if someone was coming " I don't think he's sad here he comes again" She thought irritably. But instead of Sanji it was Zoro that came in! " Its unusual that you're in my room. Make it quick this is starting to feel weird" she said with this creeped out look on her face. " Why is it creepy if I come to your room, that love cook and luffy and usopp come in too" He said bluntly. "You know your not like them, they always come in and play, but your always doing serious training. Besides since when were so close to come visit each other." She said while raising her eye brows. " I was just curious about maps that's all. So, is it okay if you show me some of your mapping skills?" He said. " What's he up to, I guess I'll have show him what he wants so I can know" She thought. Then she said, "Just because I'm showing you a little about mapping doesn't mean we're bodies, get that?" she said in a bossy tone. " Who says I wanna be your friend" he said with a smirk on his face.

Sanji came out of the bathroom and was on his way to the kitchen when he heard voices from nami's room. He leaned closer to the door so he can hear who was talking. Sanji's eyes widened from the shocking voice he heard, It was zoro's . "I cant believe she told me she was busy just so she can talk with marimo" he thought with his blood boiling with rage, I wont let him have her heart. Sanji came in when he saw her yelling at Zoro, " Baka, I was telling you the whole time that longitude runs from north to south and all you can say is Where is north" she looked out of breath and really mad. " just do me a favor and get out of my room". " sheesh, you don't have to be so loud. Who wants to learn mapping anyways, to me its strength that matters" he said while walking out of the room. " then next time remember taking your strength somewhere else" she yelled after him as he left. " oi, marimo don't interrupt nami-san while she's drawing her map" said Sanji. "mind your own business swirly" he replied as he walked out. " Nami-san sorry for the interruption I'll be leaving now" he said avoiding eye contact. " No, I'm not mad at you it's that muscle head I'm mad at. Sometimes It feels good when I'm talking to you, unlike the rest of them you and robin actually talk sense". Sanji's eyes enlightened with excitement " how about we sit down and enjoy the tea I made Nami-san" Sanji said with a smile on his face. " why not, I just hope your not gonna do your ridiculous flirting" nami said as she sat down. Sanji took a seat next her and poured her the tea. As nami was drinking she could see from the corner of her eye sanji gazing at her unusually. He then put his hand on hers, and nami felt his warmth. " Why is he holding my hand? And why am I enjoying it?" she thought in panic. " Sanji-kun I need the bathroom, so please excuse me" " I was on my way as well" he said while standing up.

Nami was sitting at her desk again but this time she wasn't drawing a map, she was thinking. " Geez what's with these guys, I can never understand them. But what is this feeling, was I always like this? Am I falling for them? But even if it was love then why both of them?" Nami sat there with all those questions in her mind. She tried to shake off the idea. The door creaked, " Who is it this time? I hope it isn't Zoro or Sanji." She thought but to her surprise it was her captain sticking his head into the room. " Luffy stop sniffing my room there isn't any food here." She said losing her temper. " no, I smell Zoro's sweat and sanji's perfume, were they in here?" he asked innocently. " yes" she answered. " That's weird why would zoro come to you room was he lost?" He asked while confused. " He didn't look lost, but I have no idea why he came." She said while thinking about the incident. " I hope he wasn't flirting with you because that would make me mad". He said and left the room. All he really did was leave a huge question mark for Nami.

Everyone was sitting in the dining room eating diner. There was this weird feeling in the air, Zoro was staring at Nami with this look in his eye, while Sanji was looking at him with eyes filled with rage. Luffy on the other hand was looking at all three of them instead of eating( so weird). Nami could no longer stand this staring and just left to the women's sleeping quarters. Robin came after her a little while latter, " What's wrong you don't seem well, did something happen between you and the guys" she said. " I don't know, Robin, please help me I don't know anything right now" she said almost in tears. After she told robin the story, robin sat quietly trying to come to a conclusion. " interesting, I think these guys are in love with you" she said with a chuckle. Nami looked at her surprised, seconds later she was blushing. " Is this the feeling of love? But who do I love Zoro, Sanji, or Luffy? Zoro is kind of hot, and his smirk makes my heart beat so fast, but he's kinda mean. Sanji is handsome and kind, caring, and reasonable. But he may be unfaithfull. Luffy is cute and funny and innocent, but he's too dumb". She was thinking hard. Who is the right one?

I hope this isn't too bad for you guys, Please please review. I'll continue This story, this chapter is kinda boring but, I promise It will get better. Please be patient, I promise I will satisfy you.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **First of all I wanna thank all the people who reviewed or added me to their favorite list. I can't write in words how much I appreciate you guys. I promise I'll satisfy you all. By the way, last chapter I accidently said sunny instead of merry.

**ZoRoLover: **I'm thinking about it, but either ways I promise it'll satisfy you. Thanks for the review, couldn't have wrote this without you.

**Lola: **Thank you for the review. You know you really encouraged me.

**Becket: **Thanks for adding me on your favorite list etc.

**Shaula78: **Thanks for adding my story to your story alert subscription.

Nami was on her way back from the bathroom. Everyone was sleeping except the person keeping guard which was Zoro. Then she thought, "I should get myself something to drink, that might help me go to sleep". She came to the kitchen which was apparently dark, she put the light on when, to her surprise, she found Zoro sitting there drinking juice! Nami not wanting to see him turned around and wanted to leave before she felt a hand grab her. "What do you want" she said avoiding eye contact. "I know you came here for something, don't leave cause I'm here, that's not very nice" he said teasingly. "Fine, just let go of my hand." She said avoiding blushing. Zoro slowly let go of her, "Hey, did you want a late snack or a drink?" he said. "Well, I want a drink." She said while looking around for it. "aah, looks like you have bad timing. I drank the last one, but there's still a bit left, you can have it." He said apologetically. Nami made this face and said, "No thanks, I said I wanted a little drink. It doesn't mean I need it that desperately as to drink from you're cup." "What's wrong with drinking from my cup" he said wearing a smirk. Nami just couldn't turn away from it, "Why am I appreciating this talk" she thought. "Ok, I'm leaving now" she said again attempting to leave until she felt a hand holding hers once more. "Zoro, don't touch me so freely like that" she said while pulling away from him. "Sorry, for finishing the drink, But there's always water and other drinks you know." He said trying to keep her from getting mad. "You know what, I think I'm gonna make myself a cup of tea." She said making her way to the sink. "Why don't I help you" Zoro said in an unusual way (I think it's pretty unusual for Zoro to be acting this way). "Besides why would you drink tea in the middle of the night unless your trying to stay awake, which I doubt" he said while nami listened to him. "Well I can't go to sleep so, I was looking for something to help me. You know like how coffee helps you stay awake". She said.

Zoro stood there thinking of what could help her go to sleep until he got this bizarre idea. He came close to her, put his hand on Nami's waist and gently kissed her on the lip. "I hope that will help you go to sleep" he said while looking down at Nami's blushed face. Not knowing what to do Nami sped out of the room without saying a word. When she went to her bed and started thinking of what happened she fell asleep as if she ate a sleeping pill.

**Sorry guys I know this chapter is little but I have piles of work to do. I promise I'll release these at least once a week. Please review. I know this isn't the greatest story but, hopefully you'll appreciate it. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry about last chapter, I know it as small. I was really busy and it took me a lot to even write that bit. Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**Special thanks: **fmdevil: Thanks, I'll remember doing that.

Nami opened her eyes and looked to her left, Robin wasn't in bed, then to her right, Robin was sitting at her desk reading a book. "So, you finally wake up." Robin said still not looking away from her book. "what time is it" nami asked seeing how bright the sun was outside. "actually its 1:00, but I didn't want to bother you", said Robin wearing her gentle smile. "Did Sanji give you a sleeping pill?" Robin asked wondering how Nami managed to fall asleep. Nami started blushing remembering what happened last night. 'How am I supposed to tell her that Zoro kissed me, I cant tell her about that', Nami thought. "well, I just fell asleep like everyone else does" she said in a plane and obvious voice, anyone who heard that could have told that it was a lie. Robin laughed and said, "You don't have to hide things from me Nami, I'm like your older sister right". "Fine but promise you wont tell anyone" Nami said childishly. "Who would I tell" She replied. Nami told Robin about last night and Robin listened. "So, you fell asleep because Zoro-san kissed you?" Robin asked confused. "Don't repeat things like that, it was hard enough telling you once" Nami said looking around as if someone was listening. "That was so sweet of him, don't you think" Robin said trying to see whether or not Nami liked Zoro. "Well, it did help me go to sleep", she said with a smile "But I never gave him permission to kiss me" she then said as the smile faded away. Nami got up and went to the bathroom. 'She seems lost, that Zoro better not be playing with her heart or trying to take advantage of her. He is making her feel good as of now but, if he tries to trick her into something I swear I'll make him pay' Robin thought. Nami was on her way to the kitchen when she heard someone calling her. She turned around to find Zoro calling her from the crows nest. 'What should I do, should I answer, What does he want from me?' she thought terrified. "What do you want", she said finally finding her voice. "Can you get that dumbbell for me" "please" he added. Nami had no choice because he said please so she started climbing that stairs that lead to the crows nest. When she finally reached the top she handed it to him and turned around so she could leave. Suddenly something stopped her, it was Zoro holding her hand. "I wont allow you to touch me so freely, and then kiss me like I'm your girlfriend", she said without thinking, and got embarrassed of her own words. Zoro looked at her then smiled as he let her go, "I stopped you because I wanted to talk with you, but it doesn't look like you wanna talk so sorry", he said and faced the other direction while lifting his dumbbells. "What did you wanna talk about?" she asked curiously. "never mind, just forget about what happened, you can go now" he said with a low voice.

Nami left the crows nest without looking back to it again. She didn't feel like eating breakfast so she just went to her map making room. 'I didn't want to sound so rude, I really didn't mind getting kissed by him at all, in fact I enjoyed it. Now Zoro thinks I hate him, I just ruined what could have been a perfect relationship'. She sat depressed wishing she could erase the past. Someone knocked at the door just then, 'Is this Zoro? I hope it is so I can say I'm sorry, then I can tell him how I really feel about him'. When the door opened wide enough to show who was at the door she saw that it was the blonde cook. "Nami-san I brought you tea" he said in a calm voice. "Thank you Sanji-kun please leave the tea here, I'm busy now, but I'll come out once I'm done", she said without thinking. Sanji looked surprised, "But nami-san there are no maps in front of you, how are you busy", he asked with a confused look on his face. Nami pulled a map next to her and said, "I meant I'm about to get busy", she said noticing how dumb what she said was. Sanji moved closer to her until he sat next to her. "Nami-san, I can tell that there's something wrong, you skipped breakfast and you're saying you're busy when really aren't doing anything. Is this about that marimo, because I noticed the way he was looking at you last night. If it is him I promise I'm gonna make him pay for whatever it is that he did to you", sanji said with a serious look on his face. "No, you got it all wrong, there isn't anything between me and Zoro. I feel great, thanks for worrying about me", she said with a smile. "Thank goodness that you're alright. I don't want you to ever get hurt or even get depressed because….." his sentence broke off as he started kissing gently on the lips, "because I love you", he said as he finished kissing her. Nami felt somewhat relieved and pained at the same time. Sanji stood up and left the room. Nami rushed out of the map making room passing the whole crew on deck and went to her room. She lay in her bed thinking. 'What should I do'.

It was night time now and everyone was wondering what happened to name, she was in her room all day. Sanji on the other hand, couldn't stop feeling guilty. Nami was in bed still thinking, but this time she was crying. Everybody went to bed, and Robin just entered the room so she can get a book to read while on guard. When she entered the room she found Nami sitting in her bed hugging her knees with tears in her eyes. Nami quickly wiped away her tears and said, "I'll be on guard tonight, you can just go to sleep, cause I'm not sleepy", and left the room without looking her in the eye. Robin thought she was imagining things and just went to sleep because she was really sleepy. Nami sat alone in the rain sitting on merry's head, she was thinking 'Sanji is nice and I love him, but I still love Zoro I can't let him go. I also cant tell Sanji that I love Zoro. What should I do?', nami sat there her eyes full of tears wishing that all of this never happened. She suddenly felt a hand wrap around her 'Who is this and how come I didn't notice them coming', she thought. The person wiped away her tears and said, "Nami, please don't cry, when I see you cry I feel as if something is squeezing my heart", her eyes widened when she recognized the voice as luffy's. Luffy held her closer to him and gave her a wet kiss on the lip. He smiled and said, "That tasted better than Sanji's tastiest food". Nami rested her head on luffy's chest and thought to herself, 'Forget about Zoro, forget about Sanji, Luffy is the one he made me feel better when I needed Someone the most. He is the one who deserves to be loved back'. "Luffy I love You", Nami said honestly.

**Hold your horses everyone, this isn't the end. I hope you'll enjoy this and the rest. As long as I know that there are people counting on me I'll keep writing the best I can. Please review, Have a nice day or night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **This takes place after the enies lobby incident but before they set sail.

**Special thanks:** I wanna thank all my reviewers and readers. I wanna thank **fmdevil** for the constant reviews and help and encouragement. Thanks to **novi chan**, I'm glad you find this interesting. Also, thanks to **GreenCyberWolf** for your advise it really helped me.

**Nami's diary enter:** I can't believe it's already been a month since I started secretly dating luffy (not so secret, I'm sure everyone except ussop and chopper know). We did things that I thought innocent luffy didn't even know about. On the other hand, Sanji started acting mean and trying to avoid me, while Zoro acted like nothing happened. **End of diary entery.**

'I like this hotel, I get my own room so its easier to see luffy' Nami thought. Nami heard a knock on the door 'is it luffy?' she thought. He came in with this mysterious look on his face. He came closer until he was right in front of her. "What do you want luffy?" she asked. "I wanna play with you, Kiss me" he said in a playful and childish voice. Nami looked at his selfish face and smiled. Luffy came close to her and playfully pushed her on to the bed. He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. A couple of moans escaped from her mouth, luffy smiled. "hey, wanna do it?" he said. Nami blushed and pushed him off, "It's the middle of the day luffy, now what do you really want", she said in a matter of fact way. "Well I wanna talk to you" he said putting on a serious face. He sat down next to her and started to talk. "Well, you know I'm the captain of this crew, and I have a dream to become the pirate king. And it isn't a good thing to have problems with the crew members. I can see that Sanji is mad at both of us. And well we can't have a real and happy relationship on a pirate ship, so how about we wait until I fulfill my dream so we can settle together and live happily. Can you please wait for me until then, I promise it's only a pause then we can continue from there". Nami looked at him with wide opened eyes. "Luffy, we don't need to do things like that. I'm happy now just the way we are", she said with a smile. He looked at her and said, "please just a couple of years, we can be just friends until then". She looked at him with angry eyes and said, "you want it to be over right, then fine we're over", she said and left the room with tears in her eyes. Luffy called after her, "Nami, I didn't mean it that way". She left without looking back.

Nami was now roaming the city, she was really sad. She loved luffy allot and she didn't think he would ever leave her. Just the thought put tears in her eyes. "I should go back its getting dark" she said as she started heading home. She was walking without paying attention to where she was going, until she suddenly bumped into someone. She fell on her butt and looked up to see a huge guy standing above her. "Hey, what the hell does this chick she's doing", the guy yelled. "Oi, who the hell do you think you're messing with", someone said from the darkness. Nami quickly stood up recognizing the voice as Zoro's. The guys ran when they saw that it was him. "I didn't need help, I could have beat that guy with my hands behind my back", she said. "if you say so, just don't get hurt", he said as he left. Nami felt guilty again remembering what she did last time. She sighed and promised herself that she would apologize to him.

It was night time now and everyone went to his room. Nami left hers and went to Zoro's room to say sorry. She knocked and he said, "Come in". When she came in he looked at her in surprise. He was sitting at his bed shirt less, "oh, sorry I thought it was luffy", he said noticing the look on Nami's voice. He jumped and put on his shirt. "Did you need something", he said as he sat back down. "well, I wanted to talk to you", she said looking down. "take a seat", he said clearing a spot next to him. She sat beside him and started talking. "I wanted to say sorry about many things. First I want to say sorry about that day I kinda blew up, I really didn't mean it. And well sorry about today, and thanks for saving me. I now I'm selfish sorry", she said. Zoro looked at her and said, "That's okay, you know I don't get offended". There was a moment of silence then zoro said, "Is that all"? She nodded. "I also wanted to apologize, I should have been clear from the beginning. That day when you got mad I really wanted to say that I was sorry. I don't like to force people to love me. Now I'm glad I told what I wanted to tell you, this way we can clear the air". Nami stood up so she could leave then she turned around and said, "Let me tell you the real thing. I was really happy when you kissed me and I didn't want to look like a stupid inexperienced girl. that's why I tried to act mean, so can you give me another chance", she said. Zoro stood up and made his way to where she was standing. He held her waist and whispered in her ear, "It all depends on you're reaction", he said as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Nami held her eyes shut and felt the lips of her love on hers. She could now taste the inside of his mouth. He then grabbed her and pinned her to the wall not stopping to kiss her even for a second. This kiss was so passionate that she started getting worried about what it may lead to. She pushed him off and said, "Zoro, I think your going too far". He smirked and said, "Don't tell me you didn't know we were going to go far when you stepped into this room", he said matter-of-factly…

Nami lay in Zoro's bed feeling his body against hers. She turned around and looked at her partner. He laughed at the look she wore. "You think it's funny to take a girl's virginity", she said. He was still laughing, "do you think I'll believe that, I can tell you know", he said. "come on tell me the truth", he said. "fine then, you're number two", she said making an innocent face. "your not innocent, I knew that, tell me who was it", he asked. "I'm not telling you", she said. He started tickling her until she said, "fine, it was luffy", she said. Zoro laughed and said, "so, he got here before me, that little devil, let me guess he dumped you". She looked away and said in the saddest voice, "please, don't ever mention that". Zoro wrapped his hands around her and said, "Don't worry I'll always be here for you", and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The next day they all came back to the ship, but still didn't leave. Robin came to zoro and called him. 'What could she want from me is she about to get all lovy-dovy too. Nah, she's too old' he thought. He came into the room and she looked at him with a serious face. "Zoro. Nami is like a little sister to me, and I promised my self that I would deal with you personally if you ever took advantage of her. What do you think you're doing", she yelled in a loud tone. Zoro looked at her in surprise, "I don't know what you're talking about", he said. She looked at him and laughed, "First, I see nami entering you're room at night, then she never comes out. Then I come to see if she is in her room then I hear voices from you're room. Obviously you were having a mature sleep over". Zoro stood there speechless, "It's really none of you're business, I can do whatever I want, besides why would I ever do something that would hurt her", he said. Robin pulled him close to her with her devil fruit ability. She pulled him close to hear and whispered in his ear, "If you get Nami pregnant I will kill you". just as she said that they both saw at once Nami standing in front of the door she looked at both of them until tears rolled off her cheeks, then she ran and left the ship.

**I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I really have much work so sorry. By the way 'think' is the thought of the person, while " talk" is what the person is saying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: sorry for taking so long and thanks to all the reviewers. I had lots of work to do lately.**

Zoro ran after Nami, who was now running away from the ship.

"Nami, wait I'll explain it's not what you think it is", he yelled after her.

Nami was running not looking back even once. Zoro caught up and stood in front of her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Nami, please don't cry, there's nothing to cry about. It's just a misunderstanding and I'll tell you what really happened", he said as he put his hand on her cheeks.

Nami threw his hand off of her face. "Don't think that I'm an idiot who listens to excuses, just leave me alone I don't want to see you anymore", she said between sobs.

Zoro looked at her with a confused look on his face. "There isn't anything going on between me and robin. She just wanted to protect you, she was threatening to kill me if I ever got you pregnant. That's all, believe me".

"I only believe my eyes, and I saw you kissing robin" she said covered in tears.

"I should have guessed, all that charm was so you can get me to bed. You didn't care about me, and the worst thing is you fooled me into loving you. You lied to me; you said you loved me and that you'll always be there for me. I guess that was all a way to get me to sleep with you", she said.

"Nami, I cared about you and I still do I just want you to understand. I love you nami more than anyone else in this world. I would never sleep with you just to satisfy myself and then leave you, that's just not who I am", he replied.

He pulled her into a deep hug, and started kissing her. Nami at first was surprised then she kissed him back. The stood there in each other's hands kissing and for nami crying.

'Why? Even after he did that to me why am I still attached to him?' she thought to herself.

She pushed him off and said, "Sorry, but you're not the one I'll be with for my whole life. It's not that I don't love you but every time we're together I just can't resist you. It seems like I have to do everything you tell me to. You go and do whatever you want and when I get mad you come and stunt me with your charms and take me to bed, that's all you care about, all you want", she says while avoiding eye contact.

"If that's the way you feel then fine, and to tell you the truth taking you to bed isn't what I like most, it's you that like and that's the way adults show their love. Anyway, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I promise I'll leave your personal life alone", he said as he walked away.

"Just come back to the ship or everyone will be worried", he said as he disappeared into the crowd.

She stood there crying somehow she felt worse than she did when luffy broke up with her. As she stood there crying Sanji came.

"What's wrong, what happened", he said in a shock.

"Nami are you okay", he said as he kneeled next to her holding her hand.

"You can tell me whatever it is and I promise I'll fix", he said.

"There are somethings you can never fix, somethings like a broken heart", she said sobbing.

"Nami just tell me who broke your heart and I'll kill them. Just say the name", he said in an angry voice.

"I don't want you to hurt this person, and I don't want to hurt you by telling you who it was", she said.

"Sanji, I need you. Please stay with me and never leave", she sobbed.

It was night time Nami was in bed with Sanji.

"Nami, sorry I really shouldn't have done this. It's so selfish of me to think of only myself after you told me how hurt you were", he said scratching his head in regret of what he's done.

"Actually I wanted to thank you, for being here for me when I needed someone most", she said with a smile.

"I'm glad that your not mad at me. You know you're so cute when your embarrassed", he said laughing at her.

'I can't believe myself I'm such a slut, I slept with all three of them within this week. I've been sleeping with luffy the past month or so. I slept with Zoro 3 times in two days, and now I'm sleeping with sanji.'

She slept there listening to him as he flirted, and she was disgusted in herself.

"Sanji would you hate me and never look at my face if I told you something", she said suddenly.

"Of course not", he said in astonishment.

"What if I said that I slept with Zoro and luffy and you within this week", she said feeling horrible.

"I would tell you that the past doesn't matter and no matter what happened in the past I love you", said and cuddled her.

"Thank you Sanji", she said wearing a wide smile.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive them for doing such things", he said with a voice full of anger.

**I kinda think this one was horrible but I promise the next one will pay off.**

**Thanks again every one, I hope you can forgive me for taking too long.**

**Have a great time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry that it took me so long. I had exams and I had to study and all so sorry. I hope you enjoy this.**

There was an awkward moment at the ships dining room. Sanji wouldn't take his eyes off of Zoro and when he did he would just look at Luffy then at Robin. Robin knew why he was looking at Zoro and luffy but she didn't understand the reason why she was getting the looks.

Usopp, Chopper, and luffy left so they can play at the swings. Then Robin stood up and left to finish reading her book. Franky who was accompanied by Nami left so he can show her a new docking that he made. Only Zoro and Sanji were left in the kitchen.

"Hey, why have you been staring at me lately, your making me feel guilty", Said Zoro.

"Don't make me laugh, acting like your innocent wont work on me you bastard", Sanji said while raising his voice a little.

"Keep it down, you'll just cause commotion that might turn into unneeded drama", Said Zoro with his casual voice.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but if you think that you can just hook up with any girl you want then you're wrong", Said Sanji.

"I don't know where this conversation is headed, I'm lost so can you be clear", said Zoro.

"So you want me to spell it out for ya then fine, You slept with Nami then you decided you wanted to hook up with Robin so you cheated on her", Said Sanji who is now on the verge of exploding with anger.

"You don't know what your talking about do you. You really need to stop listening to gossip", Zoro said and stood up.

"Where do you think your going, were not done yet" Sanji said.

Zoro turned back around and was now facing him, "There's nothing for the two of us to talk about, it's that simple. Besides are you stupid enough to believe that I was hooking up with Robin of all people", he said and then laughed.

Sanji was now getting real angry, "Yes, I do believe that because Nami told me everything that happened. And yes we are together".

"Like I care, I don't owe you an explanation so stop bugging me", he said.

"Zoro, I'll never forgive you, and you better not make Nami cry again about anything", Sanji said.

"I never asked for your forgiveness", he said as he walked out the door.

It was another normal day on the Sunny Nami woke up to see a storm headed there way. But to her surprise the guys were all in there positions and took care of it by them selves.

"Good job, Sanji, Chopper, usopp, Lu-, Zo-…..", she couldn't finish the sentence and just left.

She was now in the bathroom, surprised at the fact that she couldn't even call their names.

'I'm not feeling well these days maybe I should ask Chopper do give me a check-up' She thought.

She went to the kitchen, "Nami, I prepared pancakes for you", Sanji said in his usual flirty tone.

Nami noticed that something was smelling horrible and was about to make her vomit.

"Thank you but I'm not hungry", she said as she ran from the kitchen with a hand on her mouth.

She went to the bathroom and threw up, Sanji now came rushing to the bathroom.

"Nami are you okay, what should I make you", he started saying in shocked way.

Nami looked at him and smiled, "Your so nice, its good to know that some one like you is by my side. Thank you, but I'm feeling well. Sometimes its good for you to throw up".

Sanji Kissed her and said, "If it comes back again you should tell Chopper".

It was lunch time now and everyone was at the kitchen as usual.

"Usopp, for the last time your not sick", said Chopper in an annoyed voice.

"But I swear I'm having morning sicknesses", said Usopp with a serious look on his face.

Zoro overheard them and started laughing, "Usopp, only pregnant women have morning sicknesses. Hey which one of you guys got our little Usopp pregnant", he said sarcastically.

Every one started laughing, every one except Nami.

'It never crossed my mind that I might be pregnant, oh no, what if I'm pregnant' , she thought with a look of doom on her face.

She turned around to ask Chopper to give her a pregnancy test.

'I cant ask Chopper I don't want anyone to know that I'm suspecting pregnancy. But even if I'm pregnant whose the father. I slept with all three of them within a week a month ago'

"Robin when will we reach the next island?", she asked desperately.

"We should be there by midnight, why do you ask", Robin said.

"just wanted to know, I hope it's a summer island, I think I need to sunbathe", said Nami quickly.

"We need to get there quickly Usopp wants to get abortion before its too late", said Zoro who was still teasing usopp. Every one started laughing.

"That's not funny Zoro, that's so childish, how can a man get pregnant. Even I'm not dumb enough to believe that", said usopp.

"Hey Usopp I have a question for you, how do girls get pregnant", Zoro asked.

"Zoro be quite, that's inappropriate", said Robin who was unwilling to listen.

"hey marimo aren't you smart enough to know that you don't talk about that in front of ladies", sanji shouted.

"Shut up, idiot that's no question to ask a 17 year old", Usopp said with a blushed and embarrassed face.

"Have you done it before", said Zoro now enjoying this match of teasing Usopp.

"Your disgusting, don't listen to him Usopp. Its guys like him who get girls pregnant", said Nami as she stormed out of the room. Minutes later Sanji followed.

"Zoro if your giving Usopp a man talk then do it somewhere else", said Franky.

"Hey how do girls get pregnant", Luffy asked.

"Don't ask innocent, I know that you know the answer. I also happen to know that you did it", Zoro said mater-of-factly.

"Ok, fine. You win I lose", Said luffy.

Zoro smirked and said, "You sneaky bastard.

"Nami what's wrong, please don't listen to that idiot's nonsense", sanji said.

"I'm fine, I just cant take guys like him, I always question myself the reason I fell for him. Sorry I know you don't want to listen to my rambling, but thanks I know I can always count on", she said.

"Sanji, I wanted to tell you-", she cut off in the middle of the sentence.

"what did you wanna tell me", he said listening closely.

'what was I thinking I cant tell him' she thought.

"I love you", she said instead. And Sanji wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her.

"Well now that arrived I better get going", said Nami as she walked off the ship to the town.

"I'll come with you it's dangerous to go alone on a new island, anything can happen you know", said Sanji.

"I wanna go alone, besides I'm strong enough to protect myself", she said as she set off.

Nami found the nearest clinic and looked around before she went in.

"I wanna have a pregnancy test", she told the lady.

"Okay I'll be with you in just a second you just sit here until then",said the lady.

The lady came back and took the test, she told Nami to wait for the results.

Nami's heart was pounding. 'This result can change my life' she thought.

The lady came back with a smile on her face. Nami didn't know what to expect.

"Congratulations honey, your pregnant", said the lady.

"And the baby is 4 weeks old", she added.

Nami burst into tears, "I cant believe this, why does this have to happen to me", she said between sobs.

"I'm sorry, whats the problem is that tears of joy or tears of agony", the lady asked.

"Its tears of regret, pain, and sadness", she said as she ran out of the clinic. Just then to her surprise she saw Zoro standing in front of her with look of confusion on his face. She ran not looking back even once.

'What did Sanji dump her this time' he thought.

The next morning everyone was on the ship ready to set sail. Nami was trying her best to ask as she usually did.

Zoro has seen her throwing up in the corner of the bathroom twice.

'I think I'm imagining things' he thought.

As soon as they set sail everyone went to their ordinary positions. Zoro was working out on the crows nest, Sanji in the kitchen, franky repairing the ship while Usopp was helping him ect.

Nami was standing under the crows nest, so deep in thought that she didn't where she was.

'The lady told me I can get abortion, but that woul mean killling a life that I started'. Just then Zoro jumped off the crows nest landing right behind Nami.

She got startled and quickly turned around, she saw that Zoro was staring at her hand which she subconsciously placed on her stomach inorder to protect the kid.

Zoro sighed and started moving a hand through his hair, "I really didn't want to believe it but your pregnant right", Said Zoro in a serious tone.

"I don't know what your talking about", she said trying to ignore the fact.

"I'm not an asshole you know, you've been throwing up lately. And just now you subconsciously protected your kid, you cant hide it sooner or later everyone will figure out", he said.

"It's none of your business, besides you promised that you wouldn't interfere in my personal life. Or are you gonna break that promise as well", she said.

"Actually this isn't a personal matter, for all we know it can be my kid growing in you this moment", he said.

"No it isn't, it's Sanji's I'm sure", she said. "There, you don't have to worry about it, I can handle my own problems", she added.

"Do pregnant girls go crazy, listen to yourself. There is no way you can know who the father is. It can be mine, luffy's, or Sanji's", he said.

"It's mine and I'm sure of that, and if it isn't Sanji's then I'm gonna kill it", she said.

"Even though I'm not ready to be a father I'm not letting you kill my possible kid. So, you better tell luffy and Sanji right now, and if you can't then I will", he said.

"Please don't", she said as she started to cry.

"Sorry, it must be hard but I cant do nothing for you right now. If you don't tell them within 24 hours then I will", he said as he walked away.

'Why is it always him who figures out things, even Robin doesn't know. I can't believe he can keep his cool like that after he figured out such big news. What do I tell Sanji, and Luffy and how. I wish I can just die right now' shhe thought.

**How was it readers, I made it longer than usual so I can pay back for all those days. Review please for ideas and for support off course haha.**

**Your words keep me going. Hope you enjoyed it. And please patiently await a better chapter. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for disappearing like that, I promise it will never happen again. I won't give you some stupid excuse 'cause it's only going to make it worse. Please forgive me.

It was past the time limit but Nami still didn't tell anyone.

Nami was sitting in her bed thinking: 'How should I tell them, especially Sanji he's going to be really mad'.

Nami got out of bed and started wandering around the ship. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper went inside town so they can just hangout. Robin, Sanji and Franky were in the kitchen, and Zoro was at the Crow's nest.

Nami sat in the middle of the deck and hugged her knees. Just then someone came towering over her.

Zoro: Nami, this isn't helping. The times up and I won't break my promise I'm going to tell them.

Nami sat up and looked at him with teary eyes: "You don't know how hard this is for me. Just stop making things harder".

Zoro: "don't get me wrong, I just want to help. I know it's hard, that's why I'm telling everyone." He then started walking towards the kitchen.

Nami quickly got up and ran after him, "Please, stop, I'll tell them just give me one more day".

He opened the door to the kitchen; everyone was looking because they heard their arguing. Nami followed him into the kitchen with tears all over her face.

Sanji: "dude what the hell. Who do you think you are, making her cry like that?" he said in a very serious tone.

Zoro looked at him for a moment then said, "Hey, your girl is pregnant", and just left.

Robin and Franky exchanged looks while Sanji stood their frozen. Nami then left the room and sat in a corner but now she was crying out loud. Sanji looked at the door then at Franky and Robin.

Sanji came out and looked at her and said, "I thought you were a more honest person, I guess I was wrong", and walked off.

Nami sat there hopeless and all she wanted right now was to die and leave this world forever.

Zoro was now looking for Luffy, and he got lost, but finally he found them.

Zoro: Luffy I need to talk to you

Luffy: Ok, tell me what you got.

Zoro: when I said I need to talk I meant privately.

Luffy: come on it's only Usopp and Chopper, you can tell them anything you tell me.

Zoro: fine, Luffy, Nami is pregnant.

Luffy's eyes became wide and he just looked at him. His smile faded and there was shock written all over his face. Zoro just looked at the three of them who were now so shocked that they couldn't speak, and set off.

On his way back to the ship he bumped into a very angry Sanji. Zoro grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him.

Zoro: hey, where are you going?

Sanji: it's none of your business so get your hands off of me.

Zoro let go of his arm and then said, "You know this isn't the time to be acting like a kid, so man up. Imagine how she must feel"

Sanji: how would you feel if your girlfriend was pregnant?

Zoro: I would feel like an ass hole because she has to suffer because of my mistake.

Sanji glared at him and said, "It could be either of our mistakes, so why should I be the only one feeling like an ass hole" and walks off.

Zoro came back to the ship and found Nami unable to cry anymore just lying on the floor with tears dried up on her face. "Come on this isn't good for you, let's get you to your bed" he said as he came closer to her.

"Sanji will never talk to me, he hates me, and I deserve it because I'm a slut", said Nami through sobs. Zoro came and sat next to her. She felt insecure and moved away from him a little. He laughed and said, "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you".

"Hey Nami, I wanted to say sorry about yesterday, I was shocked and all but I still don't have an excuse for that, it's your child and it's only up to you how you're going to deal with it", Zoro said looking at the sky.

"That's what I hate the most, why does it have to be only me who deals with it. I'm only 18 I don't want to have a kid, and I don't want to kill a living thing, I need someone to stay by my side and support my decision, I want this baby's father", she said while sobbing.

"Sorry it's impossible to figure out for sure, but we can assume. And we all know that want it to be Sanji so let's assume its him", he said. "The problem is he doesn't want to be the father, and he is mad at me", she said turning away.

"Nami, we'll see how things go tomorrow when Sanji comes back, until then you have a little shoulder to lean on", he said and gave her a reassuring smile. "Now let's take you to bed, or you'll catch a cold", he said.

'I might just fall for him again, so caring and thoughtful. But he's not a man I can trust, oh lord why do I have to fall for I guy that I can't love', she said.

Zoro laid her on the bed and put the sheets over her, while he was pulling the sheets up he got so close to her that she could feel his breath. He paused and they looked at one another for a while until Zoro leaned closer and kissed her on the lips, Nami slowly closed her eyes. A minute later she realized what she was doing and broke the kiss. "Good night Nami", he said and left the room.

Nami was in her bed blushing, and then she thought, 'This is no time to be falling in love, I have to be strong and talk to Sanji, he is the only one that actually loves me. I might be insanely in love with Zoro but he isn't the man that would raise my child and live with me. He's the type that would cheat on you or just leave. I made up my mind Sanji is my one and only'.

**Hope you enjoyed it I'll make sure to write better, it's been so long that I can't write as good as I used to. Please review and tell me your ideas or what I need to change. Thank You.**

**P.S: I know this is really random, but I watched this video on YouTube that I loved and I wanted to share it with you, it's really funny. Write Conor Maynard Motherlover and it's the first video with the two guys on it. Oh and just to be sure that your watching the right on it has over 3million views. Bye. **


End file.
